


人鱼x公主

by Lost_Star46610



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Star46610/pseuds/Lost_Star46610
Summary: AU设定。人鱼屌丝爱上人类女孩的故事。
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

AU设定，克劳德是人鱼，故事结合了《小美人鱼》x《灰姑娘》，部份情节参考自迪士尼版本（毕竟是我的爱）。  
本来已决定要写Rufti，然后惊觉克劳德生日要到了……以我的写文速度，只好先开始写克劳德了……原本想要在正日才贴文，但以我目前的进度我没有信心完成>_< 只好贴出上篇来加强自己的决心……到底能不能在8月11日当天写好呢？十万火急中——！  
若是因为Cloti搜进来的宝宝，先声明我其他作品都是无节操的Tifa受，小心避雷。

\--------------------

他们说人鱼都爱唱歌，而且拥有美妙的、能迷惑人心神的歌声——克劳德觉得那根本就是胡扯，他就不爱唱歌，甚至连开口说话都不喜欢，一头长发遮盖了大半张脸，总是站在角落几乎和墙壁融为一体。

他都被身边的人鱼伙伴称为『怪胎』，没有人愿意和他玩耍。  
妈妈也拿他很头疼，总是希望他可以合群一点；但他既没干坏事，也每天很乖地来回学校和家里，长辈也拿他没办法。  
当然，在大人不知道的时间里，他其实有个人的秘密基地。

他虽然不喜欢唱歌，但不代表他不喜欢音乐。  
没错，人鱼们悠扬穿透的歌声对他来说就像是噪音，但人类的乐器不一样，特别是『钢琴』——那个人类女孩弹的乐器，他听海边钓鱼的老翁说的。

每晚他假装入睡，却是悄悄地游出房间，然后驾轻就熟地沿着隐藏路线来到靠岸的海面。  
摇曳在水面的暖黄灯光是他的指引，他悄悄浮出水面，来到一个建在悬崖边的别墅。别墅的其中一面阳台延伸到海面上，靠直插入海底的柱子支撑着；而阳台对内的房间，摆着一台漂亮的白色三角钢琴。

每晚，披着黑长直发的人类女孩都会来到钢琴前演奏。每晚，他就靠在阳台下的柱子，听着温柔的琴声高高低低，连绵流长。隔着飘扬的白色窗帘，克劳德根本看不清女孩的面容，但他不在意，他只是来这里听钢琴演奏的。

这天，母亲送了他一个珍贵的礼物，他兴奋得无法离手，导致出门的时间晚了，手上依然紧紧攒着礼物游到豪宅旁。

浮出海面的时候一片寂静，没有熟悉的琴音。  
……是他来晚了吗？但也比平时提早结束啊？  
克劳德有些落寞。他抬头望天，刚好乌云散开，低垂的圆月照亮了海面，闪着粼粼波光。刚好这时，琴音响起——

Happy Birthday to You…Happy Birthday to You…Happy Birthday to….Little Mermaid…  
Happy Birthday to You~!

第一次，他听到人类女孩的歌声。  
原来，她会唱歌啊……！  
自然，歌声不比人鱼界的歌王歌后，但清脆甜美的歌声也令人感到十分舒服——就像是她的弹奏一样。

就在克劳德兀自感动的时候，上面传来一把小心翼翼的童音：  
“生日快乐，人鱼公主。”  
“……！”克劳德惊得缩进水里。  
“啊！不要跑啊！”水上的声音相当着急，听在克劳德耳里隔着一层雾似的，但人鱼绝佳的耳力还是听得相当清晰——

“那个……今天是妳的生日吧？所以我特地唱了『生日快乐』歌给妳听……妳听过吗？我们这里在庆祝生日的时候都会唱的。”

静默了良久，久到人类女孩几乎以为是自己的幻觉，宁静的海面缓缓浮出一颗头……  
柔软的金色长发漂浮在水面上，大眼在月光下闪着蓝绿的波光，苍白的脸颊满是晶莹的水珠，粘湿的长发被拨到脑后，露出『她』精致的五官……  
人类女孩禁不住心脏怦怦狂跳，屏住了呼吸。

然后，『她』缓缓开口了：“为什么知道……是我的生日？”

人类女孩如梦初醒般地赶紧道：“那……那个……妳有时候会说话，妳说了，8月11日是妳的生日，我特地准备了『生日快乐』歌曲……那个……我很少唱歌，可能不太好听，希望妳不要介意啊……”结结巴巴说着，满面通红。  
克劳德反倒满头问号：“……我…我说了？”  
“……啊，不一定是说了，但妳唱歌了，对吧？妳会跟着我弹的钢琴唱歌，我听到了妳唱的歌词……”

对着酒红色的盈盈大眼，克劳德定格了至少十秒，然后『咻』的一下又钻进水里——  
“啊啊！不要跑啊！”

我唱歌了我唱歌了？我、唱、歌、了——！？  
克劳德在水下的脸颊红的发烫！自认从不唱歌的他，居然不知觉随着她的琴声唱歌了！？

“对不起，人鱼公主！我不是故意偷听的！但妳的歌声真的很好听，我发现到的时候真的很开心，也很高兴妳会来听我弹琴……我们……我们……我们能当好朋友吗！”  
人类女孩闭着眼喊出最后一段话时，就像是夕阳下告白的纯情少女。

海面平静许久。  
是…是她太唐突了吗？果然不可以打扰仙子呀，一旦揭破魔法就会消失了……她今晚为什么沉不住气呢？  
就在人类女孩失落得泪盈于睫，平静的海面再度浮起了泡泡……然后那张绝美但缺乏表情的面容再次浮现。  
他轻轻开口：“我……不是人鱼公主。”  
“啊，不好意思。”也许不是每一只人鱼都是『公主』，她真是太失礼了。“那……我该怎么称呼妳呢？”  
“……克劳德。”人鱼美人脸上似乎泛起淡淡红晕。  
“克劳德……克劳德……是云朵的意思吗？真是漂亮的名字！”

在克劳德差点又潜回水下之前，眼前的人类女孩展开了大大的笑容——“我叫蒂法，请多多指教！”

然后克劳德向她展示了自己的生日礼物，是一对古老的千年海螺，上面环着盈盈的绿光，相当珍奇——传说中，两人拥有这对海螺，只要各自完善地收藏着，无论相隔多远，都能再相见。  
鬼使神差的，克劳德将其中一个海螺给了蒂法。

虽然那时候的两人并不觉得会与彼此分离。

那晚之后，克劳德便大大方方出现在蒂法面前，只是他非常谨慎注意的，不再开口唱歌。  
蒂法觉得非常可惜，但她知道克劳德性格内向害羞，『她』还是会来找她，已经让她足够满足了，她不能太贪心。

“……什么名字？”  
“咦？”

克劳德很少说话，每晚出现，安静地听完她弹琴之后就走了，偶尔蒂法会缠着『她』说说镇上发生的事，但也很少回应——这次『她』会主动搭话，让蒂法感到惊喜。

“刚刚那首曲子，妳几乎每天晚上都弹……叫什么名字？”  
“那个啊……”蒂法顿了一下，然后笑了笑：“没有名字哦！”  
“哈？”  
“那个……是我母亲创作的，她说是属于我的曲子，我不知道名字。”  
“妳不去问问她吗？”  
蒂法静默了一下，轻声道：“我不知道她在哪里。“  
克劳德愣了一下。  
“她在我五岁的时候离开了，爸爸什么也没说……大人有时候也有不愿意说的事吧！“

她的笑容看起来好落寞。  
原来她只有爸爸，和他一样只有妈妈，她有其他兄弟姐妹吗？话说……她今年几岁呢？

克劳德才发现，自己对蒂法的事一无所知；他似乎应该说些安慰的话，但喉咙却仿佛被无形的刺哽住了……  
在他意识到之前，嘴巴已经自动说出：“那就是《Tifa Theme》吧。”  
“……咦？”  
“……既然是以妳为主题的创作，曲名应该也是妳的名字……吧。”克劳德很少发表个人意见，有些不好意思地别过头，无法与蒂法对视。  
蒂法却是愣了好一会，然后笑了开来：

“嗯！我好喜欢这个名字！”

在清冷的月光下，她的大眼似乎闪着泪光，但更耀眼的是她的笑容。

——那是克劳德对蒂法最后的童年回忆。

有一天，他突然无法在别墅等到她的钢琴演奏了。他想说可能那一晚她有什么事吧？结果第二晚、第三晚，直至那一周都没有等到熟悉的钢琴声……他渐渐从淡定变为焦躁，甚至在某一天的午休时间从学校遛了出来，在阳光下搜索她的踪影。他环着别墅游了一圈，才赫然发现别墅内异常安静，几乎毫无人类的气息……直到他发呆过久被在边界巡逻的人鱼逮到。

擅自离开校园，加上违反规定离开边界浮出海面，克劳德被老师和家长狠狠训了一顿，并且被下了禁足令，尽管他奋力反抗，还是被禁闭了两个星期。  
禁闭期间他从愤慨到极度配合，母亲总算认为他学乖了而放松紧盯他的态度，他方得以在两个星期后再次逃出房间。

当他『呼』的一声浮出水面，迎接他的是漆黑一片的建筑和水面。  
崖边的别墅就像被舍弃已久的废墟般毫无人息，没有他熟悉的暖黄灯光和琴声……今晚连月亮都没有，四周一片漆黑死静。

面海的房间落地门窗紧紧上锁，却得以让他窥见窗边的三角钢琴被一片白布完全掩盖，似乎封印了这台乐器似的……  
他眨了眨眼，不可置信地在阳台下的柱子边游着。陡然，他蓝绿的眸子发亮，在阳台旁绑着一个袋子！他赶紧游上前解下那个浅蓝色的袋子，里面躺着一封信：

_致亲爱的克劳德_

_对不起，克劳德，用这样的方式和妳告别。_   
_我尝试等待妳，一遍一遍用琴声呼唤妳，但妳没有出现。我想，妳应该有需要忙碌的事情，以前也曾经发生过，我不怪妳，是我本身的问题……我这里……发生了一些事……_

_克劳德，我的父亲去世了。镇上的的人说他被莫名的匪徒刺杀，没人知道真相，但事实是，他真的不在了。我感到非常难过而彷徨。_   
_父亲丧礼的那天，来了奇怪的人，他们穿着正式的黑色西装，看起来有点可怕。他们自称『塔克斯』，是神罗家族的士兵……代替我死去的母亲接我过去。_

_我母亲……原来嫁进了神罗家族——那是米德加城相当有名望的贵族世家。一年前她过世了，塔克斯说我母亲在临走之前托付神罗照顾我……_

_我不明白的是，母亲似乎本来就与神罗家族有联姻关系。那……为什么她又会嫁给父亲呢？我好想见见母亲，想听她亲口解释我的问题……但她和父亲一样，都不在了。_

_我……从来没去过米德加，对那里一无所知，我一点也不想去！但是，我在这里已一无所有……_   
_我不知道我该怎么继续生活下去。神罗家族似乎是我唯一可以去的地方……_

_我唯一舍不下的，是妳，克劳德。_   
_我相信在内陆的米德加一定没办法遇到像妳一样的人鱼公主——虽然妳说过妳不是『公主』，但请原谅我，妳在我心中就像『公主』一样神圣。_

_妳永远是我在『阳光海岸』最美好的回忆。_

_珍重。_

_爱妳的，_   
_蒂法·洛克哈特_

_PS：妳送给我的海螺，我一定会细心收藏。_

克劳德将信紧紧攒在手中，久久无法释怀。

\--------------------

那一天起，克劳德经常浮出海面望着往返的船只，特别是航向米德加的大型帆船。  
他也不知道自己在期待什么，那个人类女孩已离去许久，搬去米德加成为有钱人家的女儿，怎么会再回到这郊外小镇？

是自己太弱了，当年若自己可以早点来到她的身边，就能够保护她，她就不会被带走了……  
虽然那时候年纪还小的他，根本没想过就算能够将人类女孩留下来，自己又能怎么照顾她？

克劳德在14岁那一年，加入了人鱼的巡逻部队，一开始因为纤细矮小的身材被同期的伙伴嘲笑像娘们，他一怒之下冲上前和带头的高大人鱼扭打在一起，吓坏了所有人——虽然结果还是被痛揍了一顿，但他疯狗似的回击也令对方挂了彩；在这之后，他不要命地接受训练，震慑了不少嘲笑他的人，当中有些人也开始对他感到佩服。

他一年一年长大，依旧性格怪癖，不爱与人打交道，但长期待在部队，他还是与好几个队员混熟了，他们是自称『雪崩』的三人组，都是开朗又随和的年轻人——比格斯是爱照顾人的亲切大哥，维吉善良又爱吃、吉祥物般的存在，杰西则是活泼性感、有些强势的大姐头。

三人组围着他插科打诨的时候，杰西总不知道是认真地，还是开玩笑似的和他调情：“小克，所以你什么时候才答应和我约会呀？”  
今年二十一岁的克劳德，留着短刘海和鬓角，只有后面长长一撮被绑在脑后。如今，已几乎看不出当年缩在角落，被长发遮挡半张脸的瘦弱模样。

克劳德一手抓着贝类，里面貌似装着酒精饮料，他瞥了杰西一眼：“妳老是在比格斯面前这么说好吗？”他扫了一眼在一边和酒保畅谈的男人。  
——老实说，他在街头和隐蔽角落撞见两人好几次，他们没明说，他也不过问；但既然杰西不知分寸，他也不客气了。  
“诶……有男朋友的就不行吗？”杰西倒完全没有被戳破的尴尬，反而得寸进尺地搂着他的脖子：“呐呐，不然我的好姐妹奈莉怎么样？她向我问过你好几次哦～”  
“没兴趣。”也不知道是谁。克劳德抬头将饮料喝完。  
“呵呵呵呵……是对奈莉没兴趣……”杰西咯咯笑着，顺势坐到他大腿上，伸住一指挑起他的脸：“还是……对女人没兴趣呢？克·劳·德…？”

『克劳德……对“王子”之类的……有没有兴趣呢？』  
女孩抱着阳台栏杆向下望着他，一双光裸的脚，伸出阳台外摇晃着。

……原来，这就是人类的脚啊？克劳德望着眼前摇晃着的，一对白皙纤细的腿，末端还有十根圆嘟嘟、泛着粉红的脚趾……

『克劳德？』  
『……咦？呃……嗯，什、什么？』  
『呵呵……你在想什么？』  
『没、没什么啊……妳刚才……是说什么？』  
『啊，我是说……克劳德，你们人鱼世界里面有“王子”吗？』  
『有，有的。』海王特里顿有好几个儿子。  
『那妳一定很喜欢他吧？』听到真的有所谓的王子，女孩的双眼发亮。  
『……没兴趣。』  
『呵呵……真是克劳德一贯的说法。』  
『……妳有吗？』  
『咦？』  
『对“王子”有兴趣什么的……』虽然很想极力维持自己一贯事不关己的模样，他僵硬地问道。

女孩歪了歪头：『嗯……就像童话书上写的，在公主有难的时候，出现保护她的王子！虽然我不是公主啦，但……如果真的有那样的王子的话，不是很令人期待吗？嘿嘿……』  
『那也不需要王子啊。』  
『咦？』  
『等我之后长大，我会变强，妳再来拜托我吧。』

跩得二五八万似的要求别人央求自己的“保护“，恐怕只有克劳德了。

但女孩还是咯咯地笑了：  
『那就拜托妳啦，克劳德。』

她望向他，酒红色的大眼在月光下闪烁着光芒。  
-  
-  
-  
“……劳德…喂，克劳德有没有在听我说话啊？“  
克劳德回过神的时候，发现自己双颊被眼前的女性用力拉扯。  
他眼底燃烧了火光：“我说，杰西……”

“克劳德！杰西！”  
维吉冲了进来，对女性好友坐在另一位男性友人大腿上的画面也不感到惊奇，继续说道：“东面的海上发现火光，边境说可能人类打仗了！”  
“什么？！”

克劳德和雪崩三人组迅速游往东面，在接近水面前，上方确实发着朦胧的火光和闷炮声。当四人浮出水面，眼前的画面却叫他们惊住了。

不是……什么打仗军火，而是相当璀璨动人的……烟火。  
一发一发五彩的烟花在入夜的海上绽放，照亮了漆黑的海面，也照亮了一艘极其巨大豪华的三桅帆船。

“哇……哇喔……”维吉忍不住惊叹道。  
比格斯放松一叹：“只是人类的噱头花招罢了，不足为惧，在被发现之前赶快走吧！”  
算是三人中的老大，他发号一声，杰西也只是念念不舍地回头一望，便跟着往海底下潜。直到三人游了好一段距离，才惊觉——

“克、克劳德呢！？”

克劳德并不是被绚丽的烟火吸引，而是在他看见三桅帆船上面的符号，不可抑制地接近——他认得，他特地学习而铭记于心，那是——『神羅』。

他朝缤纷烟花下的帆船游去，渐渐地，音乐声也愈加清晰。那是和钢琴不一样的宁静乐声，仿佛融合了多种乐器，节奏欢快而响亮。  
他游近时，总算听见了船上人类的欢呼说话声，大部份都是男人的。

船上的男人大多高大粗旷，吆喝着碰撞酒杯，有些还在比腕力，尽是不干不净的言语。  
克劳德皱了皱眉，往船的另一边游去。另一边相比之下比较宁静，却弥漫着烟草的味道，好几个男人围着一张桌子赌牌，穿着打扮透着几分高阶。

“路法斯，恭喜你又打了胜仗！这次回去老爷一定对你大大嘉奖！”  
“……哼。”被唤作路法斯的男人往桌上丢了一块筹码。

克劳德从船身的裂缝悄悄望进去，是一个留着金色短发，瘦削脸庞的男人，他微微上钩的嘴角，透着对这世界的轻蔑。  
“呐，你说你妹这次会不会答应这次的联姻？”对面的红发男人也丢了一枚筹码。  
“妹妹？”有人感到疑惑。  
“啊啊……路法斯的同父异母妹妹，叫什么来着……？”  
路法斯耻笑了声，淡淡道：“蒂法。”

蒂法？！  
克劳德睁大了眼睛。  
神罗的船只，载着的高贵男人，口中的妹妹名字是『蒂法』，和他记忆中被接去神罗家族的『蒂法』是同一个人的可能性有多高？  
——根本是同一个人吧！

克劳德更加着急地将耳朵贴上去，想听清楚这些男人的对话。

“对对，蒂法。”红发男人拍了拍掌：“这女人可棘手了，不好对付啊，连老爷都拿她没办法。”  
“老头没办法对她狠心，我自有办法对付她。”路法斯摸了一张牌，边慢慢揭看边漫不经心道。  
“……您准备怎么做？”一旁的墨镜男人沉声问道。

路法斯再次笑了笑：“老头不是一直很想为我找新娘吗？下个月我就趁机办一场舞会，美其名是为我找伴侣，但我会安排古留根带着他妹出席……到了晚上，就让两人生米煮成熟饭吧。”他一手将身前的筹码推倒：

“Show Hand。”

房内的男人们哄堂大笑——  
“哈哈哈哈哈！路法斯你太狠了！”  
“听说古留根可变态了，你就这么狠心让同父异母的妹妹被他摧残？”  
“而且他都快四十了吧！你妹似乎才二十岁？”

在猥琐的欢笑言语中，红发男人无奈地勾了勾嘴角，墨镜男人则沉默地推了推镜框。  
路法斯不为所动，凉薄的嘴唇微启，喷出一片迷雾。

挂在船身的克劳德听得浑身发抖，咻咻作响的烟火下的脸半明半暗。

\-----------------

“小鬼，谁说你们可以在这里的？”  
“对…对不起，大爷求你赏赐一点吧……啊！”  
“小乞丐给我到边缘去！要在米德加做生意可是要付费的啊！乔尼大哥的规矩听过没有啊？啊！”

街头传来的骚动，让披着斗篷的少女抬起了头。身边的人也跟着窃窃私语，对着地痞流氓的恶行感到唾弃，但也没有人敢上前遏制。  
斗篷少女在水果摊付了钱，走了过去。『小乞丐』孩童被一把推开，退后着跌倒时被她接住了。

“这个给你。”

一脸脏污的男孩接过一颗红澄澄的水果，抬头一看，斗篷下的笑容叫他看傻了眼。  
少女挡在他面前：“请你们住手。”

“啊啊？”梳着高高飞机头的红发男人瞪了过来：“不要以为妳是女人我就不敢动妳！”  
“没错！乔尼就是第七区的老大！识时务的话快跟小鬼一起离开！”后面的小弟吆喝着上前，一把抓住少女的斗篷衣领——

少女伸手挡开，然后一股莫名的拳风，小弟已『碰』的一声撞向后方的垃圾槽，然后没了声息。  
流氓们一时怔愣着望向后方，然后再缓缓回头看向眼前纤细的身影，依然不相信面前这黄毛丫头有何能耐，操着手边的家伙就冲上前……

周边的店家小贩们默默地上前围观，只听到一阵混乱的啊啊喔喔叫声，几个结实的男人已被掀翻在地，叫『乔尼』的红发男人更被压在地上动弹不得，压在他上方的少女，斗篷因一连串大动作而滑落，露出一头乌黑亮丽的长发，她低头直视他道：  
“乔尼，你其他的事情我不管，给我离这些孩子远一点。”

“是蒂法小姐——！”  
“神罗的公主！”  
“好漂亮啊，果然是女神！”

群众响起一阵欢呼声。  
被压在下方的乔尼莫名地满面通红，他呆愣着点了点头，蒂法便从他身上离开。  
乔尼站起来，结结巴巴：“别、别以为妳是神罗家族的就了不起！我们走！”临走之前还是要撂下几句狠话，但眼睛却似乎不肯挪开似的直到被小弟们拉远……

蒂法望着踉跄离去的流氓们，转身走向行乞的孩子们：“你们没事吧？”  
“谢、谢谢妳，蒂法小姐！”孩子们眼眸闪着光芒，但也非常胆怯，态度卑微。  
蒂法顿了一下：“叫我蒂法就好了……”

“蒂法小姐！”后面传来气急败坏的叫声，一头短金发的女人领着士兵跑了过来。  
“伊莉娜……”  
“蒂法小姐妳不要再乱跑了！”伊莉娜双手叉腰：“路法斯少爷就要回来了，老爷已安排了宴会，妳可不能缺席呀！快跟我们回去吧！”

路法斯吗……？  
蒂法的眼眸暗了暗，终究点点头，被伊莉娜和士兵们簇拥着离去——表面上是护卫，但蒂法知道他们其实是防止她乱来和逃跑的兵力。

但其实她又怎么有能力逃离呢？几年以前她还是会时不时离家出走，跑到能看得到海的地方。她只是想喘口气，离开这个令她窒息的家和城市；而神罗家族一次次地将她抓回去，并不是因为在乎她、珍惜她，而是她知道自己对这个家族有利用的价值——毕竟她是神罗家族唯一的女儿。

“蒂法，好久不见，妳又变漂亮了。”

蒂法转头，望向坐在桌子另一头的金发男人。他微微眯眼的笑容总是令她感到寒意。

神罗有三个儿子，和她一样，都是不同的母亲，而这些女人都不在了——说起来，还真是了不起。大儿子拉扎德性格温文儒雅，小儿子伊凡放荡不羁，而最被众人推举为神罗接班人的，是二儿子路法斯。  
三人都是一脉相承的金发碧眼，和她的黑发红眼大相径庭——这也是令她在这个家族感到格格不入的原因之一。

“路法斯你老是不在城内，不知道想娶蒂法的男人已经排到五台了吗？”拉扎德在另一边调侃笑道。  
“这样啊……”路法斯拿起红酒杯轻啜：“不知道妹妹什么时候结婚呢？“  
“二哥说笑了。”蒂法淡淡笑道：“二哥还没结婚，我怎么敢逾越？”

“也是，路法斯你也三十了吧！”神罗听到这里，忍不住插嘴了：“也该定下来了。”  
“父亲说的是……”路法斯嘴角的微笑不变：“事实上，这次我回来的主要目的，也是希望获得父亲的赐婚。”

他话一说出，席上的人都脸色一变，唯一表露惊喜的只有神罗：“哈哈哈哈——你总算想通了吗？很好、很好，你看上哪家的女儿？”  
“嗯嗯……”路法斯懒懒地道：“是这样的，我常年在外，实在不清楚哪个家族或者城市有什么优秀的女性，如果可以的话，希望父亲可以为我办一场相亲宴。”

相亲宴？其余孩子再次眨了眨眼。

神罗豪迈一拍桌：“当然没问题！神罗家族寄出去的帖子，会有哪一户人家不肯接受吗？曾！”  
一名系着黑色长发，面容严肃的年轻人走了上前，“是，老爷。”  
“邀请函要寄给哪些家族，你应该都知道吧？这样好了，为了让场面更加盛大，也让平民参加吧！传出去，只要是二十五岁以下的单身女性都可以参加！”

此话一出，不只是席上的人，都可听到厅内下人们的抽气声。  
在一片窃窃私语中，路法斯托着下巴，一副事不关己的模样，缓缓将视线投向蒂法。  
蒂法不甘示弱地迎接他的视线，却无法抑制内心的颤抖。

这男人……又在策谋什么……？  
他会不清楚哪个家族有什么人？恐怕要娶哪个女人都已经计划好了，如今大张旗鼓搞一个相亲宴的目的又是什么？

蒂法思潮起伏地回到房间，推开了窗，望向夜景。  
她的房间在高处，足以眺望米德加城绝大的风景。可是……没有海。

她抓起床边一只海螺，放到耳边，里面响着沙沙的涛声……似乎又将她带回童年无忧无虑的岁月……她禁不住走到窗边的黑色三角钢琴，将海螺放到上面，吸了一口气，然后开始弹起她的Tifa Theme。

琴音悠扬流转，高低起伏，随着夜风飘向米德加的星空，再飘向大海……

“蒂法……！”

克劳德从海草包围的床中坐起。  
他刚才似乎听到钢琴声了，从床边的海螺传出来……

他伸手抓起它，抚摸上面凹凸不平的棱角。

『我自有办法对付她……』  
『到了晚上，就让两人生米煮成熟饭吧。』  
男人轻飘飘的语气与身后喧闹的笑声，在他脑海挥之不去……蒂法……蒂法……

他忍不住握紧了手里的海螺。

他必须做些什么。

他必须到岸上去。

\-------------------

“我想上岸，应该怎么做？”

当克劳德认真严肃地抛出这个问题，雪崩三人组的嘴都长成了O型。

“想……想上岸，要做什么呢？”比格斯是最早回神的，尝试友善地问道。  
“我……我要找一个人。”  
“人类？你疯了吗？你和人类有什么关系？”  
“等等，杰西，克劳德说要找一个人，那个人不一定是人类啊。”  
“不是人类难道是人鱼吗？……诶？有可能吗？”

三人冷静下来，瞪向克劳德。  
克劳德只能咳了一声：  
“咳，是人类。”

“你看！我就说！”  
比格斯再度指示维吉压着杰西，“那个……克劳德，我不想过问你的事，但人鱼和人类……毕竟是对立的，你为什么非要找到那个人不可呢？”

“我……”克劳德顿了顿，然后望向比格斯：“我和她做了约定，我需要遵守我的诺言。”

三人望着克劳德的眼神，知道他是认真的；也到了这一刻，三人才发现，虽然他们最常和克劳德玩在一起，但对他的事也不全然了解……

似乎有些不甘心地“啧“了一声，杰西没好气地道：“要说完全不知道的话，感觉就对不起你了……我是听一级战士说的……”  
“怎么听说的？”维吉一脸揶揄。  
“不关你的事。”杰西推开他的脸：“据说……有一个拥有最高魔法的人鱼，能够让我们的鱼尾变成人腿……”  
“什么？！”  
“有些高阶士兵需要上岸进行秘密任务，都会拜托他。因为算是禁锢的魔法，是军方最高机密之一……”

四人静默了一阵之后，克劳德神色不变地问道：“那个人鱼在哪里？”  
杰西压低了声音：“忘却之崖。”

\-------------------

四只人鱼在幽黑而荒芜一片的海底游着。

『忘却之崖』是第一代人鱼聚集的海底世界，传说中第一代的人鱼有和鲸类沟通的能力。人鱼们都有办法和其他海洋生物沟通，但唯独神秘的海洋霸主鲸鱼，却说着他们听不懂的古老语言。

第一代人鱼已是一千年前的历史，克劳德他们无从得知，第一代人鱼是如何习得鲸类的语言，而后代又是如何失去？他们当中也有不少学者一直在研究『鲸语』，但即使找到了方向，能说个大概，鲸鱼们愿不愿意沟通，又是另外一回事了。

人鱼们目前聚集在可以接收到阳光、海水更温暖的『阳光海岸』；相比之下，在崖底下的『忘却之崖』总是透着冷冰冰的气氛，到处都是白化的大型珊瑚礁，幽静而冰冷……

“我说……我们真的要继续深入吗……”维吉微颤颤地说道。

人鱼世界并没有规定禁止进入『忘却之崖』，但这里已是废弃的旧都，大片白化的珊瑚看起来张牙舞爪，感觉随时就有凶猛鱼类从后头蹦出来……大人们总是警戒小孩不能擅闯这里。

几乎没有人鱼来过这里，理当也无人居住。为何那位『传说中的会魔法的人鱼』会待在忘却之崖？没人知道。更无法确定，杰西口中的那位『一级战士』是不是在胡说八道……？

“你害怕的话，可以待在这里。”克劳德说完，便头也不回往里面游。  
“呃……！”  
其他人都清楚他不是讽刺，而是真心建议。  
“兄弟，走吧。”比格斯拍拍维吉的肩，领着他继续前进。

在拐过一片交错的白色珊瑚后，四只人鱼睁大了眼，一个高大如巨型海螺形状的建筑陡然伫立在眼前……  
奇异的是，四周一片幽黑，唯独这栋建筑笼罩在阳光之下，闪着平静幽蓝的光芒。

“这里……为什么会有阳光？”杰西呆呆问道。  
比格斯伸手指向前方：“你们看看四周，这些像树木的东西……应该是这些东西将阳光带进来的。”

巨型海螺四周被一片像树木的盤枝包围着，盤枝直立高耸，往海面延伸，几乎望不到尽头……而一簇一簇的阳光便从上面透进来。

克劳德总觉得在哪里见过这个建筑物，一时想不起来……但他并不被这些奇异阻扰，只一心一意地，寻找那位可以助他上岸的人鱼。  
“那个人……就在里面吗？”克劳德望向海螺的入口，往前游了过去。

三人正欲跟上，却突然被某股莫名的力量弹了开来。  
“克劳德！”  
克劳德却似乎没注意到三人的呼唤，头也不回地游入了海螺……

克劳德进入海螺的大厅时，被内里的场景震撼到了——外观如此冰冷锐利，里面却是温馨又温暖，摆满了各式各样物品、器皿……许多他都叫不出名字，感觉是人类的物品，分门别类地整齐摆放着；另外还有不少亮丽的挂饰，从天花板垂挂下来，闪着五彩缤纷的微光。

“克劳德……”  
一把空灵而有穿透力的声音传来，

“谁？”  
克劳德惊愕抬头，但没有看到任何人影。

“不用担心，我一直都知道你……你和人类女孩的事，上来吧……”

克劳德望向旋转而上的白色楼梯。

未知而古怪的家伙……  
但自己不就是为了他而来的吗？

克劳德整了整神色，毅然地游了上去。

【NOTE】  
我应该有老是搞一些莫名题材整死自己、自虐的倾向……  
我原本只是被一张Merman AU的同人画打中而决定写一篇类似的故事，想说又是AU设定又是童话，应该很简单吧？  
结果……写到这里已经1万字，克劳德还没变成人类T_T

为了不要节外生枝，决定略过了『女巫』的剧情（不然又要另外一万字 --），决定在番外交代吧。


	2. Chapter 2

“克劳德已经在里面一段时间了，不会有事吧？”

克劳德游进巨型海螺这段时间，雪崩三人组都被『拒于门外』，上下左右游动想要发现任何破绽或缝隙，都遍不可寻。这枚巨型海螺就像被一道透明的屏障笼罩了似的，稍微触碰就会被通电般『滋』的一响，并发出淡绿的光芒……

这里的一切都已超出他们的已知范围，若可以的话他们早就逃之夭夭，但重义气三人组却不容许自己抛下生死未卜的克劳德而去。

“等一下！看！那是……！”  
比格斯眯眼一看，指向从巨型海螺顶端漂出的人型……似乎……在挣扎着……

“是克劳德！！！”  
随着一声尖叫，三人快速地游上前。待游进，他们发现，克劳德的鱼尾已变成一对人类的腿……而克劳德，已经失去了在海中畅游的能力，痛苦地挣扎着上岸……

“这笨蛋……”  
比格斯低吼，和维吉一起托着他的手臂，奋力地往海面游。

“怎么办？克劳德变成人类了！他还能再变回人鱼吗？”  
“我怎么知道！我以为只是来探查一下，谁知道这家伙不说一声就擅自行动了！“  
“哇噢……”  
“杰西！妳在看哪里？这时候还是惊叹的时候吗！”

三人一阵混乱，但毕竟人鱼的游泳速度数一数二，总算在克劳德缺氧而亡之前将他送到海面上——

『要成为人类，需要用重要的东西交换哦。』

栗色头发的女人露出轻快狡猾的声音。

『这头金发真漂亮，这是人鱼和海洋生物沟通的媒介吧？成为人类……就不需要长发了，对吧？』

细柔的指尖滑过他的金发。

『听着，克劳德，我只给你三天的时间，第三天的午夜十二点，你便会被打回原型，重新长出鱼尾巴，若你来不及在那之前回到海洋，恐怕会……』

“咳咳咳咳咳——！“

克劳德用力地咳出海水——他从不知道自己有一天会被海水咽着。

“嘿！你没事吧？“

一个大掌拍向他的肩膀，叫他身体一震。

“兄弟，你看起来有点糟糕……你是碰到海盗了吗？现在海盗抢人抢得连衣服也不放过，也真是太绝了……”

对方兀自嚷嚷，克劳德还在咳着，头晕目眩中，一张脸在阳光下渐渐成形——是一个留着黑发的年轻男人，声音充满朝气蓬勃：“你家住哪儿啊？我送你过去吧！”

“……米德加……”  
他直觉回答。那不是他的住所，却是他要去的地方。

“米德加？你运气太好啦，这正是我们要去的地方！呃…你还好吗？喝点水吧……”  
对方说着，将一个壶嘴移向他的口。  
克劳德感觉嘴里还有海水和沙子，让他五脏六腑都干燥不已；所谓的『水』下肚后，像是让他重生般，他不知觉抓着水壶用力往嘴里灌，直到呛得他再度一阵咳嗽。

“噢噢……悠着点，你已经没事了。别紧张。”对方温暖的大掌拍着他的肩，带给他莫名的安心感。“但我先给你找点衣服穿吧，你在这里等一会……”

男人说着跑开了。克劳德总算有点回过神来，他撑着让自己坐起，摇晃的视线中，是一片无人的沙滩，耳边是他熟悉的海浪声。  
他逐渐定焦往身下看，那画面让他愣住了——

他、他……真的长出一双腿了。这，这就是人类的脚？  
他蜷曲了一下脚趾，那十根长趾随着他的意念扭动着；往上，是一双和他肤色相近的白皙的腿，看起来健壮有力；再上，呃……他不习惯自己的生殖器官毫无掩藏地直接曝露……怪不得人类需要穿衣服，不然实在有点不雅，不是吗？

他尝试移动那双腿，有点微颤颤地，他摇摇摆摆地站了起来……  
终于，双脚直立于沙滩上时，微妙的体验和触感令他震撼不已。

“嘿，你还好吗？怎么起来啦？”

他还在怔愣着，黑发男人已经倒回来，手上拿着人类的衣物。  
“你的身高跟我同行的伙伴差不多，应该穿得下……不好意思啊，他们只有制服，你就忍耐一下吧……呃，你还好吗？是哪里不舒服吗？”

直到男人提及，克劳德才发现自己双颊一片湿润——

他已经变成另一个生物了，如此义无反顾的。

\----------------------

黑发男人自我介绍之后，克劳德总算知道他的名字叫『扎克斯』，是个全世界游走的雇佣兵，和他同行的是神罗家族的士兵，他刚结束神罗的任务，和军队一起返回米德加。

扎克斯是一个热情开朗、左右逢源的人，在神罗军队也很吃得开，克劳德托了扎克斯的福，顺利地登上了神罗的船。

“什么？你要进入神罗？你有什么目的？”

两人正在甲板上，克劳德尚有些晕眩，扎克斯搬他出来吹吹风。

“放心，我对神罗没有兴趣，但我的一个朋友有困难，我要保护她。”克劳德也算是在军队中，他明白扎克斯天生的警戒心。

扎克斯依然一脸怀疑：“你的朋友……是谁？”  
结果在他听到答案之后再次提高声量：“蒂法？蒂法·神罗？你不是开玩笑吧！”

克劳德很想伸手捂住他的嘴，无奈浑身无力，幸好其他神罗士兵离他们有些远。

“我亲自听到一个叫『路法斯』的金发男人说的，似乎是她的哥哥……他说要举办一场宴会，但目的是为了让一个四十岁的恶心男人娶蒂法……”克劳德说着，不知觉咬牙切齿。

扎克斯皱着眉，搔了搔头：“嗯……你说的古留根……稍微和黑市有些关系的都认识他，恶名昭彰啊……路法斯还真狠得下手，将自己的妹妹嫁给他……”  
“因为蒂法根本不是他的亲妹妹！蒂法会进入神罗家族根本是被逼的！”  
“嘿嘿……别激动，神罗家的四个孩子都是不同母亲，这是人尽皆知的事情……但我一直以为蒂法是掌上明珠呢，毕竟是唯一的女儿……” 扎克斯似乎在想些什么似的搔了搔下巴。  
“……总之，我一定要进入神罗，告诉蒂法这件事。”克劳德望向扎克斯：“扎克斯，你可以帮助我吗？”

扎克斯沉吟了下，表情有些为难：“不是我不愿意帮你，实在是神罗的戒备非常深严，每个进去的人都需经过身份验证，就算你穿着神罗制服，也需要证件证明……神罗大爷就是一个疑心病很重的老头，也许太多人想要暗杀他了吧？”说到这里，他语气一转：“你唯一的机会，恐怕就是两天后的相亲宴。”

“相亲……宴？”  
扎克斯站了起来，在甲板来回踱步：“你刚才不是说了吗？路法斯要举办一场宴会，这场宴会，是前所未有的开放给所有二十五岁以下单身的女性进入神罗家族的机会……虽然我是不知道路法斯有什么魅力啦，但我一路从宇宙峡谷过来，路上听了不少年轻女性讨论这件事，大家都非常期待能够参加这个宴会。”  
“…………”  
“二十五岁以下单身的女性，无条件参加，至于男性……必须是女性的父亲，或者亲兄弟……你有什么姐妹可以跟你一起出席吗？”

无论是身为人类或是人鱼，都是独自一人的克劳德，实诚地摇摇头。

扎克斯上下打量着他，突然目光坚定地笑了笑：“这样……恐怕要找专业的人帮忙了。”

“？？？“

\---------------

神罗家族偌大翠绿的庭院内，一大早就在角落响起拳拳打击沙包的重击声。

女仆们候在角落，准备了毛巾、扇子、茶点，但却完全被主人冷落着，对方只全神贯注地面对眼前的物件，出拳踢腿、上蹿下跳……当然也没有注意女仆们的眼睛都呈现爱心形状。

神罗家族唯一的女儿，完全不似其他家千金，每天穿着华丽的蓬蓬裙，休闲娱乐是诗集、红茶聚会、化妆打扮；她们家的小姐，每天都一身劲装，不输给男人的修身绅士服，嗜好是骑马、射箭，还有拳击，当然也会抽空读书和练字。性格爽朗又善良，毫无大小姐脾气，侍候她的女仆们的理想型都是『蒂法小姐』，对其他男人毫无兴趣……

蒂法一个回旋踢，将悬挂在树干的沙包踢得左右大幅度摇摆，她吸了一口气，再一个倒挂金钩往上踢，下地的时候一个趔趄，晃了晃摔在地上。倒不是很疼，但女仆们都吓疯了，纷纷涌上前——

“蒂法小姐！您没事吧！”  
“没事……我没有受伤……”  
“擦擦汗吧！”  
“喝口水吧！”  
“还是让我看看，留下伤疤就不好了……”

对于女仆们的热情，蒂法早已见怪不怪，她还是顺从地让她们递水擦汗，在她喝着他们端上来的冰红茶时，眼角注意到地面沙沙被吹拂的草坪……就在女仆们也注意到的时候，庭院的上方已出现一架『笃笃』作响的庞然大物，一台飞空艇缓缓地往下降……

女仆们『哇』地一声跑到蒂法身后，同时守在外围的士兵也冲了进来，挡在女士们身前。

蒂法抬头看了一眼，嘴角勾了勾：“不用担心，是熟人。”  
——而且是老是喜欢以夺人耳目的形式出现的『熟人』。

“哟——！蒂法！”

一名蓄着短发的少女，站在飞空艇打开的舱门旁，用力地向她挥着手。  
“好久不见……呕！”  
结果拉风不到两秒，就一阵反胃，伏在门框不断作呕。

飞空艇缓缓在神罗宽敞的庭院草坪降落，震耳欲聋的引擎总算停止之后，少女的后方出现了一名叼着烟的中年大叔：“我说，妳会晕机就别说要搭『疾风号』来嘛。”

少女拍拍胸脯，好不容易顺了口气：“闭嘴，席德……”  
席德耸了耸肩，不甚在意地走开。  
然后少女转过头，往向在不远处被簇拥着的蒂法，露出开朗的一笑：“哟！我来了！”

……什么『我来了』？  
乘着飞空艇，在未经过主人同意之下，直接降落在人家庭院的事……还一副理所当然的模样，就只有这小妮子做得出来了。

但这不是蒂法第一天认识她。  
打从她来到神罗家族的那一天起，就知道五台的『如月家族』和神罗关系密切……

“蒂法，这是为妳准备的宴会礼服吗？也太华丽了吧！”  
短发少女已被邀请到她卧室内，抓着手中的蓝色礼服旋转了一圈：“别人不说的话，我还以为是给妳举办的相亲宴呢！” 意犹未尽地身前比着，在镜子前欣赏一番。

蒂法阖上了书，回头笑了笑： “尤菲妳说的对，事实上，如果这是路法斯的相亲宴，我不明白我为何必须出席？”

短发少女·尤菲从床上跳了下来：“妳说了！『如果』这是路法斯的相亲宴！代表这是个幌子吧？那我是不是可以不用理那个变态金发神罗男了？”  
“呃……基本上你说的金发神罗男有四位，请您表达清楚哦，尤菲小姐。”  
尤菲用力地翻了个白眼：“吼……！如果是大哥就算了，至少看起来像个正常人。妳那二哥看起来就是有病，还找什么媳妇？就躲起来别迫害女人了好吧？”

蒂法听着她的说法，差点忍俊不禁，还是强忍着一派正经：“很抱歉，神罗大哥已经娶妻生子了，小弟呢……以神罗老爷的说法就是年纪还小，神罗二公子正是米德加所有女性最想嫁的黄金单身汉，而其最符合条件的新娘人选之一，正是五台如月家族的小女儿。真是门当户对，可喜可贺呢。”

“好个门当户对、可喜可贺。” 尤菲的白眼就没翻下来过：“我告诉妳，要不是因为可以见到妳，还有我家老头一副我不过来就要上吊自杀的模样，我才对路法斯·神罗的相亲宴一、点兴趣都没有！可以请他赶快找个倒霉的女人结婚，那我就不用每年都受罪了！”

如月家族和神罗的关系紧密，祖辈就有不少联姻关系，尤菲和她一样，是这一辈唯一的女儿，自出生起就一直被寄予厚望嫁给神罗家族，但这古灵精怪的女孩自小的梦想就是环游世界、以收集珍奇异宝为目标，对男人还是结婚什么的话题毫无兴趣。  
家族长辈们总想着她年纪尚小，等成熟之后就会知晓男女感情之事——只有蒂法知道，尤菲和其他女孩不一样，有着不被世俗理解的理想。

而自己……是不是也不被这世界理解呢……？

不，她太高看自己了。  
因为她连自己要什么不确定。

她自嘲地笑了笑，抬头望向对着镜子比鬼脸的少女明艳的笑脸……

\---------------

“……扎克斯，你这是玩大冒险输了吗？”  
“不…不是……”  
“你要我把这结实的小子装扮成女人送进神罗的宴会？”  
“是……是的。”

克劳德被眼前的小平头男由上往下打量了一番，对方华丽的贴身打扮和搔首弄姿的模样，让他再度赞叹人类的多样化……

他变成人类的第一天，跟着扎克斯搭乘神罗的帆船，来到米德加的时候已经是大半夜；扎克斯经常在米德加来回跑，在城内也安置了一个住处，他相当热情好客地将克劳德领回家。

扎克斯说，为了两天后的宴会，第二天需要一番准备，便让他早点休息。  
那一晚，是克劳德第一次躺在人类的床上，那柔软的触感让他浑身不自在，但变身为人类耗尽了体力，加上奔波了一天，没多久便沉沉睡去。

第二天一早他就被扎克斯挖起来，这男人似乎任何时间都是一副朝气蓬勃的模样。扎克斯将他打扮一番之后带出门——他才终于见识到米德加这座城市的模样——果然如传闻所说，是相当繁华、充满活力的城市。华丽高耸的建筑物，整齐建造的街道，当街吆喝的摊贩，到处都是市民的欢声细语。

睡了一觉之后体力已经恢复，但使唤着两条腿走在街上依旧不熟练，他摇摇晃晃地跟在扎克斯身后，还要不时被街头摊贩拦下来兜售商品……热闹繁华的街道令他眼花缭乱，但这一切也令他充满好奇心，就在他要接下一名花商递过来的鲜花，他的后领被扎克斯一把拉过……

“跟紧点儿，不要东张西望的啊。”  
扎克斯将他拉进一条相比之下较阴暗静谧的小巷。  
他紧紧地跟在他身后，直到来到一间色彩艳丽的店门前；然而大白天的，该店招牌黯淡无光、大门紧闭，一副还没开始营业的模样……

扎克斯在门板一下、四下、两下地扣出节奏，喊道：“亚尼安，快开门，有委托需要你帮忙！”

两人静默等了一阵，两扇店门被用力拉开，一个蓄着小平头、穿着紧身服饰的男人撑着门板，霸气十足地立在中间。

“在这种时间敲开『蜂蜜之馆』的门，代价是什么……” 意料之外的，对方的嗓音异常低沉磁性：“你该知道吧，扎克斯？”

扎克斯嘿嘿一笑：“亚尼安，看在我们过去的交情，就算了吧？”  
-  
-  
-  
小平头亚尼安『唰』地拨开眼前的珠帘，领着两人走进店内——“扎克斯小哥，要不是看在你过去的恩情，蜂蜜之馆可不做赔本生意呢。”  
扎克斯连忙搂过拘谨的克劳德：“谢啦，亚尼安！真是帮了我的朋友一个大忙呢！”

克劳德环顾四周，室内一片昏黄而暧昧的气氛，还有浓浓化散不去的脂粉味，让他打了好几次喷嚏。

亚尼安抱怨了好几声这次的委托之后，伸出食指挑起克劳德的下巴：“你要通过神罗的严格审美吗？那可不容易过关呢……姐妹们！“

亚尼安打了个响指，一群蜂蜜打扮的年轻男女陡然出现，一副专业而跃跃欲试的模样。

“美丽是不分性别的。” 对方目光炯炯，嗓音低沉地说道：“克劳德，你的潜力无穷。”  
“？？？”

下一秒，克劳德被蜜蜂男女包围——  
“他好可爱！”  
“我要负责帮他除毛！”  
“皮肤也需要滋润一番。”  
“裙子设计肯定要别出心裁！”

接下来的一个小时，克劳德仿佛陷入人间地狱，被一群莫名其妙的人围着上下其手，两条腿的毛发被严重折腾——他从不知道长出腿需要经历这么大的折磨。  
在他哼哼哈哈、偶尔大叫的呻吟声中，扎克斯在外以帕拭泪：“大丈夫能屈能伸，克劳德你可要挺过去啊。”

厚重的布帘再次被用力拉开的时候，亚尼安的眼睛闪着光芒：  
“Perfection.”

\----------------

沸腾了将近一个月的热门话题——米德加终于迎来了神罗家族的相亲宴。  
神罗城堡的迎宾大厅被点满明晃晃的蜡烛，交响乐队也开始奏起音乐，外头的马车人声越来越热闹，宾客们陆续到场了。  
然而真正的主人公却一副事不关己似的，以手撑着一边脸，低垂着眼睫假寐似的。

“喂喂二少，这好歹是你的相亲宴，快睁开眼睛看看有什么好女人啊？” 望着缓缓入场的宾客，  
身边的红发男倒比他还要投入：“噢，那个红裙的女人身材不错！”  
“雷诺。” 他一边的墨镜男咳了两声。  
“干嘛，鲁德？” 叫雷诺的男人转过头来：“你家二少看起来兴致不高，我正帮他验货呢……哎，但确实没几个令人惊艳的啊……”

“说到惊艳……” 这回『二少』总算接话了：“又有谁能比得过我家妹妹呢？”  
说着，他举了举酒杯，眸子望向站在不远处的蒂法。

蒂法没穿上为她特意准备的蓝色礼服，反而是故意要触谁的霉头似的，穿着一身抹胸的黑色晚装。  
蒂法注意到他的视线，明显地皱了皱眉，抬高了手中的扇子遮着面容。

“哎哟……公主不开心了。” 雷诺笑了笑，然后转向路法斯：“话说少爷，你真的要牺牲你家公主讨好古留根那老家伙？”  
“嗯……” 路法斯舔了舔唇薄唇：“就看她的表现了。”

蒂法不知道路法斯在对面和他的下手们聊些什么，估计也不是什么好事……  
无聊的男人，无聊的宴会……  
她已经在心底盘算着几点才能溜走，不知觉将眼眸移向身旁的落地玻璃窗，而这时正巧一朵烟花冉冉升空，在眼前绽放了绚丽的亮光，也照亮了屋外宾客惊叹的面容——

神罗仿若皇宫的豪宅外，七彩的烟花在黑夜中盛开，照亮了簇拥着赶来宴会的人群，以及密集的车队。

克劳德在排着队入场的马车内坐着，双手紧握在前，竟一时焦虑难安。  
这是他第一次来到人类的世界，就要出席如此盛大的场合，面对这么多人群……更重要的是，他能成功找到蒂法吗？蒂法还认得他吗？他要如何说服她相信他呢？毕竟……他已经不是人鱼了……

想到这里，他情不自禁摸了摸腹部。  
他换衣服的时候在镜中看见了，原本有着腮部的腹肌两侧，如今只有平滑一片。  
半夜十二点……他真的会重新变回人鱼吗？他来得及在那之前回到海洋吗？

“克劳迪娅小姐，请下车！” 车门突然被一把拉开，将他从沉思中抽离。

车外的黑发男人吹了吹口哨：“老天，无论看几次都不敢相信，你真的是克劳德吗？“

“闭嘴，扎克斯。” 克劳德瞪了他一眼，大步往前走。  
“嘿！嘿！斯文一点！忘记亚尼安说的吗？”  
扎克斯跟在他身后叮嘱着。有别于初相遇时的士兵打扮，扎克斯今晚也穿上了深色的绅士礼服，看起来高挑又帅气。  
克劳德僵硬地缓下脚步，换成双手交叉在前，尝试『端庄优雅』地行走。

“很好、很好！克劳迪娅你真是做得太棒了，不愧是我家妹妹！”

扎克斯一副要忍笑到窒息的模样，而克劳德快将牙磨碎了！  
——没错，谁能告诉他，如今这一身厚重长裙，接了金色长发，还戴着公主皇冠的『女人』是谁呢！？  
要成为亚尼安口中的『perfection』，看来要经过相当大的折磨啊！那些涂在他脸上的粉和颜料，完全在他的常识范围以外，更别提身上这套里三层、外三层的裙子，还有脚上的高跟鞋！他才刚学会走路，就要穿上如此折磨人的鞋子……单单在『蜂蜜之馆』学习走路，就学了一个下午！

“……扎克斯·菲尔。” 守门的接过扎克斯递出的请柬，看了他一眼，便将眼睛移去他身旁： “克劳迪娅·菲尔……？”  
“……是。” 克劳德不情愿地回应了。  
门卫上下打量着他，对着这个明艳而高挑的女人露出怀疑的目光：“扎克斯……我怎么不记得你有个金发妹妹呀？”  
“哎，门卫大哥，是同父异母、同父异母的。” 对不起了，老爸。扎克斯对不小心在他脑内外遇出轨的父亲道歉。“我们都有一样的眼睛，对吧？”  
确实，两人都长着一双发亮的蓝眼。

两人暗自焦虑地站着，门卫再静默片刻，严肃的表情突变：“运气真好，妹妹真漂亮啊！”  
克劳德的表情差点龟裂，扎克斯则是笑了开来：“对吧、对吧？我就跟他说以他的姿色，说不定能勾引到神罗的少爷啊！”  
“嘿嘿……若是……不成功的话，介绍给我啊……呃？” 门卫还在语气暧昧，突然被两道凶杀的眼神震慑住。  
“啊哈哈哈，我们要进去了，下次再聊啊！克劳德……克劳迪娅，快走！”  
扎克斯连拖带拉地将克劳德拉进门。“我说，你别这么容易激动，很容易露馅的……“

正说着，眼前绽放了比海上见过还要耀眼十倍的烟火。烟火照耀下的神罗城堡，瑰丽而森冷。  
怦怦燃放的火花，也与他的心跳声共鸣……这就是……这十年来蒂法住的地方吗？

克劳德到了此时此刻，才终于有了真实感，他总算离他此行的目的，又近了一步。

\---------------

“呵嘻——路法斯！好久不见啊！”

塔克斯见到眼前这名披着夸张红色大袍，腰挂宝剑、脚踩高跟皮靴的男人走进来时，都禁不住一愣。  
男人身材臃肿，留着八字胡，头上还纹着夸张刺青，看起来就不是上流社会的一份子，直白点，不是神罗家族表面上会来往的对象，对，表面上。

“听说你要介绍你家妹妹给我认识，神罗唯一的公主，我早就仰慕已久了，快带过来让我瞧瞧，呵嘻——！”

伊莉娜忍不住皱了皱眉，小声道：“他就是古留根吗……？”  
雷诺面无表情地歪了歪头：“恐怕是的。”  
“少爷真的要把他……” 伊莉娜露出不忍的神情。她是效忠于路法斯没错，但蒂法小姐并没有做错什么……甚至在她负责监视她的期间，她一直都对她相当友好……  
“伊莉娜，妳不需要、也不允许发表意见。” 一旁的曾沉声提醒她。  
伊莉娜轻轻吸了口气，然后只能咬紧唇。

路法斯则一副没在意古留根是个怎样素质的人，也没听见下属们悄声说话似的，一派悠然自得地和古留根推杯换盏、称兄道弟起来。  
稍微了解黑市的人都听说古留根的大名。毒品、枪支运输贩卖的主要通道、大规模的酒吧花街生意都在他的势力范围内。塔克斯们清楚，自家少爷想要的，从来就不只是『神罗家族』而已……

至于今晚他的计划又是什么，恐怕只有他自己清楚。

入场音乐骤降，有人用汤匙敲着水晶杯吸引宾客的注意力。  
不知是谁率先鼓掌，神罗老爷在全场热烈的欢呼掌声中，出现在阶梯上方。

他抬了抬手示意，掌声渐歇。神罗老爷环视了一圈，沉声道：  
“感谢各位出席今晚的宴会，恐怕大家都清楚这场宴会的目的。” 他笑了笑：“说来惭愧，神罗家族在努力为米德加的和平作出贡献时，反倒耽误了自家孩子的幸福。我家路法斯也许不是最出色的女婿，毕竟年纪大了……”  
宾客发出礼貌性的笑声，作为反应。  
“但我敢保证，他在神罗的栽培下，是一个有学识，有能力的绅士，这些年来，路法斯以国王知名，为米德加打了不少胜仗……”

场内再度响起如雷的掌声，路法斯在众人期待下，沉稳踏入会场。在他出现时，可听到场内少女们细微的抽气声。

神罗老爷一脸得意，仍露出矜持的微笑：“路法斯，选出和你跳第一支舞的女孩吧。”

路法斯微微鞠躬，对亲生父亲、也对在场宾客说似的：“遵命，父亲，但如您所说，我常年在外，对在场众多淑女都不认识，为了不得罪任何一位优秀的女性，今晚的第一支舞，我想和妹妹跳。”

宾客们再度轻轻抽气，神罗老爷还未来得及反应，路法斯已伸出一只手：

“蒂法。”

全场一致地朝他手的方向望去。米德加人民对神罗的千金不陌生，没见过也听过她的名字，却没想到竟是一名穿得一身黑的少女，一时还以为是在出席谁的丧礼？  
站在角落少女似乎也颇感意外，眨了眨其明艳的大眼。即使她的服饰并不明亮华贵，然而她一头黑发黑裙，红眼红唇，更衬得她肤白似雪，神秘冷艳。

“路法斯……” 神罗老爷对自家儿子的选择并不是太满意，他轻声斥责。

“过来。”  
然而路法斯只是坚定地伸着手。

在全场的注视下，蒂法暗自深呼吸，局促不安地缓步向前。

在她踏出来，出现在明亮的大厅时，克劳德差点抑制不住冲向前——  
蒂法，是蒂法！她几乎和小时候没有太大差别，乌黑亮丽的长发、细致立体的五官……只是长高了，看起来更加纤细结实，以及……浓厚睫毛下的阴影更深，不若当年的天真灿烂。

蒂法缓缓地走到路法斯身前，神色复杂地瞪着他。  
路法斯倒是一脸轻松满足的表情，勾了勾嘴角：“妳今晚真漂亮。”  
蒂法来不及抬头瞪他，他的一只大掌已扶上她的腰勾着她向他逼近，然后另一只手执起她的手……  
乐队见状，赶紧识时务地开始演奏。蒂法根本来不及反应，已经被牵引着动起来。

她眨着眼，望着路法斯的灰蓝的眸子，以及他神秘莫测的微笑。  
随着音乐的舞动，她才想起，在她初到米德加的那年，第一个认识的神罗的儿子是他……

那年她因为思念死去的父母、远去的家乡，偷偷躲在花园的角落哭泣。

『黑星！黑星！』

后方的一阵喧嚣打断她的眼泪，然后一头结实的大狗扑到她身上。  
她吓得惊魂未定，当时年纪还小，这条突然出现的大狗就像是猛兽一样凶猛，她以为自己就要被咬断咽喉，却迎来了湿热的大舌头，不断往她脸上招呼……

『啊…哎、你乖！大狗狗乖啊！』蒂法连忙伸手摸着它的头，还是无法阻挡对方异样的热情。『让我坐起来啊……』

『妳是谁？』

她从来没有听过这么冷的声音。她抬起头，一抹挺拔修长的身影立于阳光之下，影子笼罩在她上头，教她看不清眼前的人的面容……  
他微凉的指尖抚上她的脸颊，声音变得非常温柔——

『为什么哭？』

她记起来了。路法斯二十岁的脸和眼前三十岁的重叠。  
从那一天的相遇，一直到十五岁以前，神罗家族里面两人的感情最好；之后路法斯常年在战事中，两人少了联系，渐行渐远。路法斯对她的态度也越来越冷漠，甚至试过搂着妖艳妩媚的女人回家，面对她的迎接时，容许女伴粗鲁地推开她，没有任何反应。  
自那之后，蒂法不再和他往来。  
她想起来，自己一开始是有点伤心的，但她很快就将这件事抛在脑后，而是专注在让自己变强这件事。

……路法斯，究竟要在她身上获得什么？或者是说，透过她得到什么……？

两人将浪漫柔和的华尔兹音乐，硬是跳得气氛紧张、剑拔弩张的双人舞，但精彩而张力十足的合舞，却令全场观众看得移不开眼……  
一曲终了，两人维持着紧拥的姿态，微微喘气，四周响起热烈的掌声。  
蒂法如梦初醒般吸了一口气，赶紧退开两步，对路法斯轻轻鞠躬示意。  
掌声不停，宾客都露出对神罗家族的儿女赞叹的神色；古留根以指捻着八字胡，露出猥琐的笑容；塔克斯依旧一脸严肃，只有雷诺带着一贯闲散的微笑；神罗老爷木着脸，缓缓鼓着掌。

“喂，清醒。”  
扎克斯用手肘顶了下身边的人，很明显这人看得双眼发直，已不在状况内。  
克劳德刚回神，一手就被拉起，放到另一个男人手上——“这位绅士，这是我家妹妹，克劳迪娅。”  
“Oh, bella!”  
“…………”  
“快去跳舞！”  
腰被用力一撞，克劳德转眼就被拉入舞池，身边也集满了涌入舞池的宾客，乐队转为演奏热情快节奏的舞曲，全场气氛瞬间变得热闹活泼。

克劳德被男人搂着转圈圈，差点就快吐了，幸而节奏明快的舞曲让他一个接一个地更换舞伴，不用盯着同一张雄性面孔超过十秒。他只有一个目的，就是接近——

砰！

一个踉跄，他接不住舞伴的手，翻身摔在地上。  
然而舞池的气氛过于热闹，并没有造成太大的声响，周遭的人亦无法停下脚步，关心角落的状况。

克劳德趴在地面，表情挫败，努力移动腰下一对人类的腿……

“……妳没事吧？”  
一只手伸到他眼前。

克劳德缓缓地抬头，目光与一对酒红色眸子交汇。十年前的相遇，仿佛相隔了一个世纪……

『对不起，人鱼公主！』  
『克劳德，真是漂亮的名字。』  
『……你唱歌了……』  
『Happy birthday to you……』

“蒂法……” 他轻唤出声。

【Note】  
如自己立下的flag，这篇无止尽延长……我都不敢回来这里看，拖太长了>_<  
如各位所见，故事不断被我不小心往Rufti推，幸好最后还是拉回了Cloti……克劳德，相信我，我是真的爱你的（手动狗头  
拜托，让我第三篇完结吧(finger crossed)


End file.
